Twisted Logic
by Akela Victoire
Summary: Sequel to Illogical. Tecna explains to Duman her reasoning for accepting his proposition.


This is a sequel one-shot to **_Illogical._**I expect about three-five oneshots to be in this series in all and all of them are a part of my experimenting with writing a couple involving people from two opposite sides together.

Spots for **_Magix's Next Top Model_** still available as well. Check out my profile for further details!

* * *

The Paris streets bustled with people going about their daily lives, blissfully unaware that there was a pair of magical beings, cleverly disguised, and walking amongst them.

The auburn haired woman with shoulder-length curls and cheerful blue eyes walked side by side with the black-haired, brown eyed man as they strolled down the streets, appearing not to have a care in the world.

The signs around them pointed out various destinations in French and the buildings were bustling with people going in and out. The man pointed out various things to her and she nodded, seeming enamored with her surroundings.

They entered a nearby park and as they walked, the people around them became fewer and fewer until they were all alone.

Only then did they resume their true forms.

Tecna flicked her purple-pink hair out of her eyes and gazed at Duman for a few moments as he brushed himself off.

"You see? I may be an evil bastard at heart, but even evil bastards like visiting home sometimes. Welcome to France." Duman gestured around him.

Tecna rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Duman. So… I guess centuries of travelling around made you lose your French accent?" She asked.

"Not really. I can sound like my native accent if I choose. This one just seems to fit my personality better. And you've heard Ogron speak. He's still got a strong English accent even after all these years…"

"Uh-huh… So what made you want to take me to your home town?" Tecna sat on the edge of a nearby bench.

"This isn't exactly my home area. I come from Neuilly-sur-Seine, which is more of a suburb of Paris and only about four or so miles away from the city centre." Duman glanced at his hand casually.

"You will have to take me there someday then. It's only the logical thing to do if we're going to be in this illogical escapade together…" Tecna said.

"Oh don't you worry. _I will…_" Duman waggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing Tecna to scoff.

Duman stood up, indignant. "Oh? So if you're laughing at me like this, what is your reasoning for wanting to join me? Trying to get inside your mind without the use of dark spells is a difficult thing…"

"I didn't even know you'd care about why I made this choice and how I came to make it. Only that I made it in the affirmative at all." Tecna closed her eyes for a moment and when she reopened them, the shapeshifter's face filled her line of sight.

"Well, Tecna? Why did you do it? I'm genuinely curious…" Duman smiled that grin that sent several kinds of shivers down her spine.

Tecna turned away and remained silent for almost a full minute.

"I've always been the logical, calm, girl who everyone always went to for technical answers. People expect that from me. Tecna, Fairy of Technology, member of the Winx Club, Guardian Fairy of Zenith. I'm the least likely to do something so wild and with so much emotion involved. Even Flora, who is quieter and shyer than I am would be a more likely guess…" The pinkish-purple haired fairy paused.

"Yeah, some would think that, but I certainly don't. From our first not-so-friendly encounter, I could tell that there was _so much potential_ within you…" Duman kissed her.

"You're the only one who saw that… Not even Timmy…" Tecna put her head in her hands. "How could I do this to him? I saw how he was during that time I was trapped within the Omega Dimension. He missed me terribly when he thought I was…" She gulped. "_…dead… _To find out that I'm doing this of my own free will would tear him apart…"

"In that case, he needs to learn to toughen up, like his girlfriend right here…" Duman sat next to her.

"Maybe he does, but what I'm doing is wrong. So very wro-" Duman cut Tecna off as he leaned in and they made out, each of the pair with their fingers intertwined in each other's hair.

Tecna looked extremely flushed when she came up for air.

"See? Does he do that to you? Does he make you feel like that?" Duman grinned mischievously.

"No. He _doesn't._ But this… _all of this…_ it's still wrong. Regardless of how much I like doing this…"

"Tecan, Tecna, Tecna. You have to learn. There is no right or wrong. There is only fun and chaos, both of which are things I greatly enjoy."

"Oh is that what you get from aiming to completely obliterate the Earth Fairies? Is that what made you chase them all down, rip off their wings and absorb their powers? Was all of that actually _fun?_" Tecna raised an eyebrow.

"Of course it is! Plus the part where I get part of their powers certainly doesn't hurt either…" Duman laughed.

"You disgust me, yet excite me at the same time. I don't know whether to get away from you as fast as I can or go to third base with you. The logical option would be the first one, but my logic has been a bit twisted lately… So I guess I'll just disregard that." Tecna smiled.

"Your logic is so damn twisted sometimes … but I like it!" Duman grinned.

"Twisted logic is still logic, technically. I figure it's high time I do something that goes against normal logic. It's time for me to step away from the Light side for once and do something no one would ever expect of me…" Tecna smirked a smirk that would be unnerving with anyone else, but with Duman, it only made him grin even more.

"Everyone should do something against their character at least once in their lives. Something so insane, so crazy, something that goes so against the rules of normal logic. I never did before now, so I figured it was high time I got a different kind of excitement in my life. Kind of twisted, yet not twisted at the same time, isn't it?" Tecna chuckled.

"It is. And that's just the way I like it."


End file.
